Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a heat plate, and more particularly, to a bendable heat plate for adhering on a heat emitting element and assisting heat dissipation of the heat emitting element.
Description of the Prior Art
During operations of an electronic device, electronic components therein generate large amounts of heat. A conventional heat plate, usually adhered to an electronic component (e.g., a central processor), is used to dissipate heat generated by the electronic component. More specifically, a conventional heat plate includes two mutually joined plate bodies to jointly define an enclosed space for accommodating a fluid. Thus, such conventional heat plate appears as a flat plate, and has a larger area compared to the area of the electronic component. For example, when the heat plate is adhered to an electronic component, the heat generated by the electronic component is transmitted to a heat absorbing area of the heat plate, and the fluid in the enclosed space comes into contact with the heat energy and is transformed to gas, which then flows to a space that is not in contact with the electronic component to withdraw the heat energy. The temperature of a condensation area that is not in contact with the electronic component is lower, and thus the gas is again condensed to liquid. The liquid flows back to the heat absorbing area through a capillary structure to again absorb the heat from the heat source and becomes gas. The above process is cyclically performed to dissipate heat of the electronic component.
To enhance the heat dissipation efficiency of the heat plate, one method is directly deploying a cooling fin outside the condensation area. However, such method increases the overall volume and thickness, which disfavors the trend of being lightweight and slim. In another method, an attempt for guiding the heat to other regions is made. However, limited by the flat plate shape of the heat plate, internal structures can collapse or a surrounding sealing structure can be damaged easily if the heat plate is bent. One solution for this issue is, for example, configuring a bendable hot tube adhered outside the condensation area to guide the heat to other regions to dissipate the heat. However, this method increases production costs and results in degraded heat dissipation efficiency.
Therefore, there is a need and potential for a bendable heat plate in the related technical field and industry.